


In Hiding

by lockewrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Sometimes there's necessity in keeping a relationship a secret





	In Hiding

You met Sandor Clegane, or The Hound, as the majority of the people called him, when he rode with Robert Baratheon to offer Ned Stark the role of Hand of the King. You had been friends with Sansa since she was a child, having grown up as her servant. It wasn’t a particularly joyous job but because the two of you got along well, you were embraced by the rest of the Stark family. Ned had let you join the greeting party and you were immediately intrigued by the man with a helmet in the form of a snarling dog.

The interest in Sandor grew when you found that he was a Joffrey Lannister’s bodyguard. You couldn’t imagine anyone willingly protecting the boy. After it was announced that Sansa was to be betrothed to Joffrey, you made a point of getting to know Sandor. After all the both of you would have to accompany Sansa and Joffrey if it was willed by either Ned or Robert.

Your first words were brash, “Willingly serving the Lannister Prince. Do you have no heart”

“Not willingly. A job is a job. You should know”

“But Sansa’s my friend. Jofrrey’s just cruel.”

You left before he could utter another word. The protecting of Sansa would now take priority as she didn’t seem to spot the cruelty in the boy. Calling him handsome in her chambers. It was shocking to you that she seemed pleased by the betrothal, even if he was heir to the throne and would provide an alliance. She couldn’t stop thinking about Joffrey, and you couldn’t help but think of The Hound.

In the month that the Lannister’s stayed in Winterfell you had many conversations with him. All short as neither of you were very talkative and both were busy. But as the time progressed the two of you held longer conversations, ones that could be deemed suited for friends. It changed the day that Joffrey accused Sandor of scaring Sansa in the market. Joffrey excused him and Sansa had wanted to be alone all of a sudden, you left with Sandor, ignoring Joffrey’s remarks.

He had offered to take you back to where you had been staying but you refused, asking him to accompany you on a walk instead. You hadn’t anticipated the man to agree, his gruff demeanor not one to take the time to see nature. The walk was pleasant enough and when it was finished you weren’t sure who had moved first but you found yourself kissing the man who towered above you. Breaking apart he walked off without a word. It was like that from then on, finding ways to see each other without getting caught. You longed for the day when you wouldn’t have to look over your shoulder, when the two of you could openly be together but you knew it would never come. It could never come.

Sansa was the first person to catch on. You denied it when confronted by here but she swore to keep it a secret, something you were grateful for. Sneaking off you warned him about the growing suspicious, he agreed the two of you needed time apart until they died down. The next moment you’d get to be near him was after the tournament, and it was all thanks to Sansa.

No one had expected Sandor to intervene but no one had expected his brother to become so enraged. It was quite clear that Sandor wasn’t terribly injured and you knew that the man could take care of himself. Yet Sansa spoke of your ability to heal, nothing major bandages and salves, something you learned as a child. Robert then asked if you would go mend The Hound in the case that he had sustained any injuries. It was important to make sure the guard to the future king could still be his protector. When you arrived he was taking off his armor.

“I can help with that you know”

“I don’t need it. You shouldn’t be here anyway”

“Sansa recommended me as a healer. I was ordered to come”

“Still, they could find out. And I don’t need help”

“You certainly look like you’re struggling”

“I’m not”

“Well then. No more kisses until you admit you need my help”

You knew you had him there. It had been to long for the both of you, any longer and he would have ignored all rumors and just proven them true. He frowned at you before nodding.

“Fine. But only because this gives us an excuse to be together”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
